A Little Peace For Us
by kadzuki
Summary: Summary : Kuharap aku bisa memberimu sebuah kenyamanan, agar kau bisa merasakan sebuah kedamaian sederhana untuk kita.


Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!

Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram

Rating : T

Pairing : KazuSou

Genre : Fluff, Shonen-ai

Cast : Makabe Kazuki, Minashiro Soushi

Summary : Kuharap aku bisa memberimu sebuah kenyamanan, agar kau bisa merasakan sebuah kedamaian sederhana untuk kita.

A/N : _Setting_-nya gw ambil setengah taun sehabis _Heaven and Earth_. Mudah-mudahan suka. _Happy reading~ _:)

.

.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kaki yang bergema membuatku berhenti melangkah, kemudian menoleh. Tampak sosokmu yang berjalan ke arahku dengan sedikit terhuyung. Melihat dirimu yang seperti itu, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Percuma aku melarangmu, kau itu terlalu keras kepala. Dari dulu selalu begitu.

" Baru selesai? "

Kau hanya menggumam pelan saat berhasil menyusulku. Sebegitu lelahnyakah dirimu? Meski begitu kau tetap berkeras untuk memprogram Fafner-mu sendiri. Kusamakan irama langkahku dengan langkahmu, mencoba menikmati waktu bersamamu sekaligus menjagamu kalau-kalau kau mendadak pingsan karena tubuhmu sudah mencapai batasnya.

" Padahal tidak kau program hari ini pun tak apa, 'kan? "

" Lebih cepat lebih baik. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir seandainya kita diserang saat kau sedang tidak _stand-by_ di markas. "

Dasar. Semenjak kau kembali dan bisa memiloti Mark Nicht, kau tidak pernah absen bertempur tiap kali ada Festum yang datang menyerang. Sampai-sampai kupikir kini obsesimu adalah mengalahkan tiap Festum yang menyerang pulau dengan tanganmu sendiri. Tapi aku mengerti. Kau hanya ingin membayar saat-saat kau tidak bisa bertempur di garis depan demi melindungi pulau, membahayakan nyawa kami sementara kau bisa dibilang cukup aman dalam Siegfried Battle System…

" Tapi ada banyak jalan rahasia yang langsung mencapai Brücké. Jadi tidak masalah. "

" Bagimu tidak masalah. Tapi bagiku itu masalah. " Kau mengucek sebelah matamu, menghela nafas dalam-dalam agar tidak menguap, menunjukkan bukti nyata bahwa kau sudah sangat kurang istirahat. " Semakin jarang kau bertempur, semakin baik. "

Ah. Jadi itu rupanya yang membuatmu bekerja kelewat keras akhir-akhir ini. Kau masih takut aku kembali jatuh ke kondisi setengah-terasimilasi dan terancam buta. Kenangan buruk dari dua setengah tahun yang lalu masih bersemayam dalam otakmu. Kau masih berpikir bahwa karena dirimulah aku nyaris buta.

_Ternyata hingga saat ini pun kau selalu menyembunyikan kekhawatiranmu di balik wajah dinginmu itu._

" Jangan khawatir. Kurusu sudah menetralisir proses asimilasi dalam tubuhku. Kau tahu itu dengan pasti, 'kan? "

Kuhentikan langkahku. Tanpa kita sadari kita sudah berdiri di depan _vending machine_ yang ditaruh di dekat bekas kamarmu. Kurogoh sakuku untuk mengeluarkan uang receh dari sana. Mungkin sekotak susu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik.

" Mau yang ma... "

Kau mengedip perlahan. Satu kali. Dua kali.

Sepertinya tubuhmu sudah siap ambruk dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Kumasukkan kembali uang receh di tanganku dan tanpa ragu kugandeng tanganmu. Kutarik dirimu ke bangku di sudut, duduk di sana, diikuti dirimu yang duduk di sampingku tanpa kata.

" Temani aku sebentar. " sahutku pelan.

" Eh? Tapi aku harus melapor pada komandan. "

" Biarkan saja. Kau 'kan bisa bertemu ayahku saat makan malam nanti. " Aku menatap mata abu-abunya, berusaha menampilkan muka memelas. " Ya? "

Menatapku dalam diam, kau akhirnya mengangguk. Bisa kurasakan senyum kecil tersungging di wajahku. Kini tinggal mencari cara saja agar kau bisa tertidur, melupakan segala hal menyebalkan yang kau—kita—pikul, membuatmu merasakan momen-momen singkat sebuah kehidupan yang normal. Tanpa Festum, tanpa Fafner, tanpa asimilasi.

Jadi, sekarang bagaimana aku membuatmu tertidur? Mencari topik pembicaraan yang membuatmu bosan? Ah, kurasa tidak. Semua topik akan kau tanggapi dengan serius. Bukannya tertidur, nanti kau malah menguliahiku. Menyanyikan lagu nina bobo? Jangan, suaraku sumbang. Bisa-bisa telingamu malah berdarah. Atau haruskah aku memelukmu sambil membelai rambutmu? Hehehe, itu sih keinginan pribadiku. Tapi ini kan tempat umum. Kalau dilihat yang lain nanti bisa diledeki habis-habisan.

_Pluk_.

Kepalamu bersandar nyaman di pundakku. Nafasmu yang teratur membuktikan bahwa kau sudah pulas, memasuki alam mimpi dengan sempurna. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku, mencoba memberimu sekeping rasa aman. Ternyata aku tidak perlu melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu tertidur. Cukup menjadi bantal yang nyaman bagimu. Perlahan kukecup puncak kepalamu.

_Selamat tidur, semoga kau bermimpi indah. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Soushi._

.

**~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

.

.

Kadzchan End-Note :

_Drabble_ ini adalah salah satu hasil karya gw waktu program _100 days 100 fanfic/drabble_. Dan gw berhasil lulus dari program itu. :D

_Well_, tapi nggak semuanya bakal gw _publish_, berhubung gw merasa ada beberapa yang gagal total dan agak-agak maksa. _Fic_ ini aja gw postingin karena kebetulan gw nyimpen _back-up_-nya di _e-mail_ gw. _Lucky~~_

_Sorry if I made a typos, thanks for reading~_


End file.
